Talk:Tunlands
Hello, In regards to my add in on the Tunlands page beginning with; The Tun Marshes', as per the name given to the mid river swamplands on the Tun River. All given and derived from Elminster's Ecologies, Forgotten Realms Playing Pack sold for AD&D 3rd Addition, game system in the mid 1990's. I don't know if there is a wiki covering it, but I would hope one emerges. ;) --Adwulf of Tun (talk) 02:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for getting involved and contributing to the wiki. There's a few technical problems here that I'll explain. I'll give you a shot at fixing them yourself, else one of the more experienced editors can come in and work on them later. :First, the Tunlands are a larger region than just the Marshes, and the lore on the Tun Marsh / Marshes of Tun is a extensive enough that we can have a full, separate article on them. So please feel free to build a new article at Marsh of Tun. Just click on the link, write, and publish. Take a look at Vast Swamp and Flooded Forest for some other wetlands articles than you can use as a suitable template. :You have a bit of a problem with grammar and punctuation, so be careful with this. Please also write in past tense (that is, from the perspective of a long time afterwards). A trickier problem is the wiki coding. Look at other articles to see how they're written and coded, and try to follow the format we've set. If you do have problems with these, one of us will come by and fix them for you later. :From a skim over Elminster's Ecologies, the bit about Thaalim, Thylash and Khyssaria doesn't appear as you wrote it. As far as we know, they're only renegade sorcerers working for Thaalim, and nothing else, and nothing more known. Please don't add your own embellishments. As a wiki, we only cover information just as it appears in the official, canonical lore. After all, we may find an adventure dealing with them in a different way, or a DM reading this may have a different idea. So please only write what appears in the lore. :We have a fiddly citation system, but it produces nice results. For your work, trying including: :where X is the page number(s). Then add: References :at the bottom of the page. This would produce the following: Blah Skurge blah. :So, I hope this advice is useful to you. Ask any of us if you have any questions or problems. Thanks again for having a go. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) References Please also write in past tense (that is, from the perspective of a long time afterwards. :From a skim over ''Elminster's Ecologies, the bit about Thaalim, Thylash and Khyssaria doesn't appear as you wrote it. As far as we know, they're only renegade sorcerers working for Thaalim, and nothing else, and nothing more known. Please don't add your own embellishments.'' I will let an editor step in for grammar and punctuation, but you answered the first statement on past tense with the next one about the "as mentioned" continuance from past to present. Or as you put it; 'from the perspective of a long time afterwards'. There is no "current" state of affairs concerning the three mentioned NPC's and what I gave was a probable 4th Addition account that could fit based on evil alignment and given scenario guidelines. I realize it was embellishment, however, following a logical course based on the descriptive in the section dealing with the marshes. Its why I basically invited a member of the historical/chronological authority at WOTC/Dragon Magazine or whoever to come and give a mark of approval or disregard it. But in the absence of a full detail for 4th Addition readers to campaign on, I thought simply to alleviate that missing portion in the mean. A Thayvian wizard could live for ages because of magical energy stores or dealings with the black dragon/dragons and the half-elf woman has the natural longevity required, but the renegade soldier and mortal Thaalim would likely be 80-90 in the current game setting in this region. Likewise, the fortress under construction in the original manual should be seen as completed and functioning with the forces of King Azuon unable to root them out of the swamps as detailed in the ecologies. I would like to offer to do a "past tense solely" section for Tun Marshes if I might gain the approval to do so, and offer to let any editing come into it that needs doing. I equate the Farsea, Vast, and Tun marshes as regions in one large area, but the ecology has many sections dealing with Tun alone, so I felt a mention of the Tun Bandits as important as the Drovers. Thank you for the candid and speedy reply! :) Yes, advanced coding will need to be done by someone with more experience, I'm totally new here! And thanks once again! :) --Adwulf of Tun (talk) 04:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC)-- :Unfortunately, you don't know there's no current state of affairs regarding the Tun bandits. An obscure Dungeon magazine adventure from a decade or so ago could have already dealt with them very differently. A DM may want to do something different again. The 4e map has already made the whole area the "Farsea Swamp", so big changes have happened there. The designers and authors are very unlikely to pop in here to approve anything. :The FR setting is a continually evolving one, but also one where we're continually find new bits of information. That requires continual updating. We've found that the best way to keep up is... to not try to keep up at all. :) Our policy on the matter is at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline. Basically, you write in past tense (were not are, was not is, etc.) and if something's not mentioned or resolved, don't worry about it and leave a big hole. The article ends some time around the 1360s or whenever Elminster's Ecologies is set. That's the easiest way to add new information later, or for DMs to fill in the gaps. :If it helps, think of yourself as a researcher, a sage, from a million years in the future when everything is done and destroyed, and you're piecing together ancient history from a collection of old books and fragments. Some histories only go up to a certain point, others have big holes and mysteries. Leave them there. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 09:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::PS: Yes, a lot of our articles are in present tense already. That's because we're still trying to adapt the wiki to the rule. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC)